


Capture the Flag

by SegaBarrett



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez knows Keller's playing a dangerous game. But he's not sure if he might want to play as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Oz, and I make no money from this.

If he had to compare Chris Keller to anything, he’d compare him to a cat. The man was sleek and sure, and usually smiling in a way that made Alvarez think he’d just eaten a canary and was waiting until someone else caught on.

Alvarez also knew that canary was probably named Tobias Beecher, and he wanted no part of the whole thing. Or so he said.

He’d managed to stay away from all the crazy coupling that was always happening in Oz – he’d need a score-card if he wanted to keep track of it all. He had enough trouble as it was. 

His new plan was to just keep quiet and do the rest of his time. Things had already gone badly enough; he didn’t need thoughts of Chris Keller in his mind.

But as much as he told himself that, there they were. In one of their little discussions about psychology, Father Mukada would’ve called them “intrusive thoughts”.

And Keller – Keller seemed to know how good he was at causing them.

Alvarez was lying back on his bunk at the moment, staring up at the ceiling, concentrating on his breath – take the air in and out, that’s all he needed to focus on. It seemed like each passing day made it more and more apparent that he’d never get out of Oz, so he needed to live in the moment. If he thought too far ahead, he’d go insane.

If he thought too much about Chris Keller, he’d go insane.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be exactly what Keller was counting on as he strode by Alvarez’s bunk, shirt off and showing off each and every tattooed stenciled along the muscular body. Keller was breathing in and out, too, but the way he was doing it…

Alvarez needed to stop watching him. He needed more self-control.

Keller locked eyes with Alvarez. He licked his lips.

“Hello… Miguel,” he whispered, or at least Alvarez was pretty sure he heard a whisper. Maybe it was all in his head, another hallucination developed from too much time in solitary. He shook his head, both to clear it and to signal a “no” – no, he did not want Chris Keller. He wasn’t going to think about it, wasn’t going to have anything to do with it.

And certainly wasn’t going to dream about it.

***

Alvarez was free, he was walking through a field. He could feel the sun on his face. It was burning him, but in a good way. In a gentle way. He’d never felt so free. 

Grass was brushing against his legs; he had shorts on, he realized. There were little fuzzy feels like caterpillars crawling around and it was a little weird but he didn’t mind. He just wanted to keep walking through the field under the sun.

There was someone else walking through the field, too, and he could catch a glimpse of them in the distance. He called to them but couldn’t quite hear himself call.

There was a moon. But hadn’t there been sun just a little while ago? Could they coexist, could they really, darkness and light together?

But then sun… Half of it seemed like it was a moon. It was split into two and there was a face peeking out of it, a face that was looking down at Alvarez, at every move he made.

He looked up and he realized that he wasn’t really free. His cage had simply grown.

And it was Chris Keller who was watching him.

***

He kicked up his legs as he shook off the remnants of the dream. He didn’t need to be thinking about that kind of thing. Not now, not ever. This must have been what happened to Beecher, after all – Keller just crept into his ear like a bedbug and just infested there.

And Alvarez wasn’t going to let it happen to him. In fact, when Keller walked by his pod the next day, Alvarez locked eyes with him and glared his hardest, as if he was sending death rays out across the hall. So he would know. So he wouldn’t screw around, or else he’d end up in a ditch.

Keller didn’t seem unnerved. He didn’t seem unnerved at all. Instead, he smiled at Alvarez and proceeded to lick his lips.

A shiver ran up Alvarez’s spine. He wanted to run.

Instead, he just stayed there staring like an idiot. So much for shutting down Chris Keller.

***

Alvarez slumped down on his bunk. Another day, another day to prove to him that he’d never get out of here and it was all meaningless. Why didn’t he try and escape again? He’d made it pretty far, hadn’t he? Maybe this time he would have a plan.

He didn’t get very far in that plan, however, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Alvarez yelped, yelped like a dog when a bigger dog shows up. Because there was someone lying in his bunk, someone lying right next to him, and that person’s arms were locked tightly around him. 

“Keller,” he breathed out. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was terrified. He was shaking. He hoped that Keller couldn’t tell.

“Miguel.” The words were smooth. Keller had moved to lay his tongue against Alvarez’s ear. He wanted to push him away, wanted to fight. Just the same, he was tired of fighting.

“Don’t.” Alvarez whispered the word, afraid of making a scene. Whatever was going to happen here, he didn’t want everyone to know about it.

“I heard you.” Keller leaned in again, breathed on Alvarez’s neck. “I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready. And if I know anything about you, Miguel,” the name was like honey on his lips, “You’ll be ready pretty soon.”

Like a wisp of smoke, Keller was gone, and Alvarez was left wondering whether he’d even been there in the first place. 

He slumped down on his bunk as his brain argued with itself, part of him insisting he needed to keep away from Keller and the other berating him for saying no.

And maybe, Alvarez wondered, as he felt for the impression of another man on the mattress, maybe it had been all in his head.

***

There was a voice in Alvarez’s head, as if someone else had come in and taken up rental space in his mind. A voice telling him that maybe he should give in to Chris Keller. Maybe what he wanted wasn’t so bad. 

“What’s the point of trying to hang on in here?” he asked, staring at the wall as if it would show him his reflection. “What’s the point?”

Maybe he should just give in. He didn’t know if he would ever feel a kiss on his skin again, ever know that someone cared enough about him to touch their body against his… but it wouldn’t be care that Keller would bring. He was smart enough to know that.

But it would be relief.

He hung his head, defeated, and he started towards Keller’s pod as if a string was leading him there. As if he was a marionette and Keller was his puppetmaster.

Luckily, he found only Keller there. Alvarez couldn’t have said anything in front of anyone else, in front of Beecher or whoever Keller was rooming with these days.

“Let’s go,” he said simply. It was as if someone was saying the words through him. But there was also something quivering, somewhere around his collar bone. Something close to his heart. It didn’t feel right, it felt… off. But it was better than feeling nothing.

Keller followed him, followed him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face as if he’d already cum and gone and this was just window dressing, if this was just protocol.

He walked through an open door, into a janitor’s closet. The click behind him signaled something to him, but he wasn’t sure whether it was an end of a beginning.

Keller wasted no time. His hands were on Alvarez’s thighs, bruising as he pulled the other man’s pants down. There was no time for off; there was only time for this, bent over and head pressed hard against the wall. Alvarez’s ears were ringing; he could only feel Keller’s breath, only hear his heartbeat as he spat in his hand and then, in a burst, he was in.

Alvarez had thought that it would hurt worse than it did. But Keller wasn’t small by any means, and he was quick and rough and pumping so fast Alvarez felt it in his bones and all over his pores. He was sweating and so was Keller; he could smell it. He could taste it.

He tried to gasp something out, but he didn’t know what he would have even said. He was hitched to this speedboat, to this jetski going down the waves, going over and beyond and… and… 

He grunted, bit his hand where it was hanging uselessly. He needed this. This felt… it felt good, actually. Alvarez was beginning to see what all the fuss was about.

He was flipped around, then, finding himself facing front and now Keller was on his knees. Alvarez hadn’t expected this, and he didn’t even know what to say. Then again, words seemed to fall people when Chris Keller came into play.

He slumped against the wall, his head still aching, but he didn’t care, as Keller’s smirking mouth opened and took Alvarez’s throbbing cock inside. He could feel himself getting larger, filling out Keller’s lips, until he thought the other man would burst below him.

That was a strange image, but somehow not entirely unwelcome – if Keller exploded, hopefully he was planning on taking Alvarez with him. Whatever strange planet Keller was headed off to, Alvarez wanted to come along. 

But best not to think about the word “come” right now – he wanted, needed to last. Once he turned this off, it was back to life as normal. Once he left this place, it was back to the darkness.

He gripped his hands into Keller’s shoulders as hard as he could, shaking with the effort, gasping for breath like he was drowning.   
It was like Alvarez was flying through the ceiling, like he could look down and see the prison. It looked so tiny beneath him, like it was another life, its own life.

A life he was leaving behind.

He jerked, and he came hard, grunting and sputtering, and near tears.

He shut his eyes and the darkness came back again.

When he opened them, Keller was gone, and Alvarez knew he was on the hook. But how long would this game last? 

Part of him was, at last, eager to find out the answer to that question.


End file.
